warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue/Part 3
Chapter description Leafstar's PoV :Leafstar crouches beside the kittypet food and water bowls and thinks that she must drink some of the Twoleg water, but is reluctant to eat the food. She supposes that the young cats had been eating it for days without ill effects, and decides to eat it for the sake of her kits. :It gets dark, but there is still no sign of a rescue party. When the elderly Twoleg leaves Leafstar and her kits alone, she thinks that the Twoleg doesn't mean to hurt her, so she keeps her claws sheathed. From where she sits with her kits in a basket, she can see the way out, which is worse than not having a way out at all. :Leafstar hears a scratching noise and sees a tortoiseshell tom pawing at a window. The Twoleg opens the window, noting that Harry has come home. The tom comes inside, and the Twoleg introduces Leafstar and her kits to Harry, and Harry to the visitors. Harry comes up to Leafstar and asks if she's one of the wild cats living in the gorge. She replies that it is SkyClan, and she is their leader, Leafstar. Sol notes that she doesn't look much like a leader right now, and asks if her kits are hers. Leafstar responds that they are, causing Sol to ask why she brought them. The she-cat responds that she didn't, but that she and her kits were stolen by his Twoleg. Harry questions her why she didn't run away, but Leafstar protests that she couldn't have left her kits. The tortoiseshell reassures her that she will be well-fed, and expresses surprise that the other wild cats didn't stay once they tasted the food. Leafstar exclaims that they would never stay, as they are warriors. The tom doesn't understand why hunting on one's own should be such a big deal, but Leafstar explains that he understands nothing about honor, loyalty, or independence. She continues to talk, but is cut off by her kits, who squeal for her. :Later that night, Leafstar tries to climb up the chimney with the ginger she-kit in her mouth, but is unsuccessful and comes back down. As her kits sleep in the basket, Leafstar sits on the floor, moonlight washing over her, and silently begs Billystorm to help and save them. :The next morning, the Twoleg brings two bowls of food, and tells the kits that she has their breakfast and clean things for them to sleep on. As the kits happily squirm around in the basket, the elderly Twoleg notes that they are perfect tells Leafstar that she is lucky. :Leafstar stands by the basket and looks at her kits, who still sit inside of it thinks that she should have named them with Billystorm by now. She wonders if she should name them herself, or if they might be stuck there forever. Harry approaches and cheerfully greets Leafstar, although she says that they are still prisoners. Harry wonders why she spends to much energy trying to get back to her Clan, and asks what is so great about it. :Leafstar lies in the basket with her kits and, because Harry seems friendlier that morning, decides to tell him more about life in SkyClan. However, she hears a tap on the window, and is happy to be interrupted. :Sharpclaw is standing outside the window, but is nudged aside by Billystorm, who asks if Leafstar is alright. Leafstar happily responds that she and the kits are fine, but need to get out. Billystorm informs her that they are coming up with a plan and will free her. Harry is surprised that her Clanmates came all that way to rescue her, and Leafstar responds that of course they would, as she is their leader. Harry is impressed. :The two warriors jumps down the windowsill as the elderly female Twoleg comes up. However, she has already seen them, and leans against the door, asking the cats if they have come to see their friend. She informs that that Leafstar is fine, and goes to get them a bowl of milk. When she comes back, Billystorm tries to get inside, but the Twoleg puts her foot in the doorway and stops him, objecting that Leafstar and her kits needs some peace and quiet. :Leafstar watches inside from the window and can't believe that although her Clan and Billystorm came, she is still trapped. As the Twoleg sets the bowl of milk down, Sharpclaw unsheathes his claws, bristling. Leafstar tells Sharpclaw not to hurt the Twoleg, as she means no harm. Petalnose tells the warriors that they must go, and Leafstar watches from the window as her Clanmates leave, Billystorm looking behind his shoulder as he goes. She feels very lonely even though her Clan knows exactly where she is. :Later, Leafstar sits in the basket with her head hanging over the edge, eyes closed. Harry sits beside the basket and comforts her that it is not all bad. Leafstar can't bring herself to speak to Harry, even though he's trying to help, and she wonders what she is going to do. Leafstar looks outside the window and notes to herself that two days pass without her Clanmates, and hopes that they wouldn't abandon her and her kits. Leafstar tells the reader that her appetite is gone completely. :Harry lies on a sofa, and apologizes to Leafstar that he can't understand why she wants to go back to SkyClan so badly when it is warm, comfortable, and safe in the Twoleg nest. This time, Leafstar explains to Harry everything she loves in SkyClan, and sits on a table by the sofa as she explains, and the Twoleg watches as she reads a book. :However, Leafstar is still trapped in the Twoleg nest, and her kits eyes have started to open. The SkyClan leader doesn't want the first thing her kits see to be a Twoleg nest, and frets that they will think they are kittypets. She tries to show them outside, but when Leafstar carries one kit to the window by their scruff, he squeals at her to put him down. Later, Leafstar sits in the basket and watches unhappily as the elderly Twoleg plays with her kits, feelings like everything is sliding away from her there. :That night, Leafstar dreams that she and her kits are in SkyClan, but the Clan has left them. Leafstar wonders how they could abandon them, and yowls. :Leafstar is woken up by loud meowing outside, and recognizes Fallowerfern's voice. It is still nighttime, and Leafstar looks out the window to see Fallowfern limping outside, yowling. Her left hind-leg looks injured, and Leafstar is worried that she is hurt. Harry lies on the couch and grumbles that the whole of SkyClan seems to be moving in. :The elderly Twoleg comes downstairs and opens the door outside, surprised to see Fallowfern. The Twoleg picks up Fallowfern, wondering aloud what she did to her leg, and puts her in a room next to Leafstar's. Leafstar puts her ear to the door as the Twoleg sympathizes Fallowfern and tells her that she can stay the night offering the she-cat some nice food and some milk.The Twoleg opens the door and calls over her shoulder to Fallowfern that in the morning she'll take a look at her leg, and see if she needs to go to 'Mr. Veterinarian'. :Leafstar paces beside the door, and is surprised when Fallowfern tells her, through the door, that she was just pretending to have a bad leg so the Twoleg would let her in. She adds that the others are outside, and she will get her leader out of there. Leafstar yowls that the door is shut, and Fallowfern calls to her that if she can open it they can escape, as there is a flap in the door in there. :Harry stretches on a couch and asks if she really wants to leave, wondering if living in a Clan is that wonderful. Leafstar replies that it is, and asks him to help her. Harry jumps onto the table by the couch and informs her that the metal thing on the door is called a latch, and if she can turn it, the door will open. He adds that he cannot see how she will get up there to reach it. Leafstar replies that she will jump, as it is what SkyClan cats do. :Leafstar makes a few efforts to turn the latch, and almost turns it but is still unsuccessful each time. When she crouches beneath the latch, she turns her head, and, surprised, notices a table by the door. Leafstar runs toward the table, jumps onto it, and from there leaps toward the door latch, this time managing to turn the door latch, and exclaiming a triumphant yes at the same time. The table she jumped from crashes to the floor as Leafstar lands, and Fallowfern appears at the open doorway, exclaiming her leader's name. Leafstar thinks that it is their chance, and she and Fallowfern each pick up a kit from the basket, but the kits wriggle so much that it's impossible to carry two. At that time, the female Twoleg walks downstairs, wondering that that noise was, and hoping no one is hurt. Leafstar begs Harry, who sits lazily on the table, to help them, and the tom says he will, picking up the last kit. :Leafstar thinks that they will make it as she prepares to exit through the cat flap, Fallowfern having just escaped, and Harrry right behind her. They run across the grass by the Twoleg nest, Leafstar exclaiming a triumphant yes. They meet Billystorm, Sharpclaw, and a dark-furred SkyClan cat, and pass the kits on to them. Fallowfern orders them to run. The elderly female Twoleg is seen at the doorway, wondering aloud where everyone went. Hidden from the Twoleg by bushes, Leafstar thanks Harry. He asks her if she is sure she has to leave, and Leafstar responds that although his Twoleg was kind, she doesn't belong there. She begins to walk away, and says good bye to Harry. :The next night, Leafstar is climbing the Rockpile, thinking that her den had never been as comfortable as it had been last night. The SkyClan cats begin to gather beneath her, and she thinks that it is now time to see if she can bring the Clan back to normal. Clovertail is at the entrance to Leafstar's den, Leafstar's kits at her paws, and as Leafstar remembers how Harry wondered what was so great about SkyClan, she decides that it is that they work together and are one. :Leafstar speaks that she is proud to be the leader of a strong Clan that looks out for all of its cats. She goes on that she won't ever let herself be caught off guard by a Twoleg again, and thanks Fallowfern for her brilliant plan. Fallowfern interrupts that it was actually Birdpaw's idea, and Leafstar tells the apprentice that it was an excellent idea, but that she and the other apprentices must remember never to take food from Twolegs. Nettlesplash displays an embarrassed look on his face, while Birdpaw, and Honeypaw bow their heads, ashamed, with Sandypaw smirking at them. :The meeting finished, Leafstar jumps down from the Rockpile, and tells Billystorm, who waits at the foot of the rocks, that she thought of some names. Once the two cats stand in Leafstar's den and watch their kits play, and Leafstar suggests Firekit for the ginger she-cat, after Firestar, Stormkit for the gray-and-ginger she-cat, in honor of Sandstorm, and Harrykit for the gray tom, after the cat who helped them escape. Billystorm comments that he does like those. :A voice calls hello, and Leafstar and Billystorm turn their heads to see Harry walk up to Leafstar's den, informing her that since life in SkyClan is so good, he wants to join them. Leafstar tells him that he will be welcome, although Billystorm reminds him that he would have to train to be a warrior, just as they all did, and Sol agrees to this. Billystorm adds that he must learn to hunt for them, guard the borders, and be willing to give up his life for his Clanmates, but Sol replies that he is willing to learn what he needs to. Leafstar welcomes him to SkyClan, and tells him that there is someone he wants her to meet for the second time. :Leafstar and Harry are in Leafstar's den, and she introduces him to Harrykit, hoping that he doesn't mind that they named him after the tortoiseshell tom. He replies that only the Twoleg calls him Harry, and steps outside of Leafstar's den, where by now many cats have gathered around, and reveals his true name to be Sol. Characters Major *Sol }} Minor *Stormkit *Firekit *Elderly female Twoleg *Sharpclaw *Billystorm *Bouncefire (Unnamed) *Petalnose (Unnamed) *Fallowfern *Clovertail *Birdpaw *Sandypaw (Unnamed) *Honeypaw (Unnamed) *Nettlesplash (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Sandstorm }} Major Events *Leafstar escapes the Twoleg nest. *Leafstar and Billystorm give names to their kits, Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit. *Sol joins SkyClan. Notes and references Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Category:The Rescue Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Chapter subpages